The Zeds (experimental Killing Floor crossover)
by Vogon Widow
Summary: "The building shook and the lights began to flicker. He felt his heart sink into his chest. The screaming was right outside the door now. And next to the screaming, he could hear the moaning and groaning of them. The clones. The Zeds." An extremely rushed and short KF2 crossover. Contains character death, and hastily written descriptions. Might one day become a real story.


...

There was little he could do but load another magazine into his 9mm pistol and prop a few chairs up against the door to his office and pray to whatever deity was listening to help him.

Of course, even if a deity was listening, did he really deserve its help? Did he deserve salvation from the hell he had a hand in placing on this Earth?

Outside the door, the screaming began to grow louder, and he could hear the popping and banging of the security team's guns. No doubt, they were in a fighting retreat, but there was nowhere to hide. There was no stopping it. He saw it first hand - the way they endlessly began charging one by one out of the cloning tanks.

Huge monstrous beasts with flesh that was singed so badly it glowed brightly from within; their arms replaced with fireball launching cannons connected to a supply of gas on their back. Small feminine looking spider-like creatures with spikes sticking out of every imaginable place on their bodies, screaming with a high pitched shrill that made hiss skin crawl as they practically flung themselves at every human they could. Bald, skinless humanoids without a jaw and left arm, and on the right arm a giant blade attaching to the bone where the hand should be that was swung around mindlessly at every person they could get within arms reach of.

They had tried to stop them - god how they had tried...

The security teams and what few of his coworkers who had their own firearms did the best they could to take down the creatures and reach the control panel and shut the damn thing off but there was just too many, and it was not long before it did not matter how many they took down - more would fill its place. They would take down one and five would fill in its spot. And so began the pursuit. The security teams laying down covering fire as what few scientists who didn't get caught out ran for their lives, away from the horde.

The building shook and the lights began to flicker. He felt his heart sink into his chest. The screaming was right outside the door now. And next to the screaming, he could hear the moaning and groaning of them. The clones. The Zeds.

Of course, he knew they would find him. He knew. He had taken a part in designing the insect ones. The Crawlers as he liked to call them. They had perfect senses. They could smell and seek out anything. Once one of them got a little whiff of the door, the Zeds would come knocking, and he would be in a world of pain.

Unless...

He looked down at his pistol and raised it up slightly, eyeing it in ways he never thought he would do to a gun before. His heart was beating faster and faster. He could feel drops of sweat drip down his face.

Something was trying to push against the door.

The screaming became faint - replaced by the groans and moans of the Zeds. No doubt, the last of the people in the base had passed by, gone further into the building. It was just him. Him and an endless wave of Zeds outside the door.

The door began to shake, and something began to pound on it.

They knew he was there.

He could feel his heart sink down into his stomach, and he felt like throwing up. His grip tightened around his pistol as he placed the barrel against his temple, his thoughts briefly taking a turn away from this horrible situation and pointing towards his most fondest memories. Memories of her. Gwen. His only love.

Maybe she would forgive him. Not only for this, but for unleashing this ungodly abomination.

With a choked sob, he pulled the trigger.

...

* * *

Killing Floor 2 is my favorite game ever, and I am probably going to write a fanfic crossover one day. This was my little experiment, hope someone enjoyed it.


End file.
